


boys just wanna

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Coming of Age, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Gay Male Character, Gen, Queer Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rower Amelia, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: Despite being gay, Franz really wants to cuddle the fuck out of Amelia's thighs.Or, Franz and his sexuality over the years.





	boys just wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 12/7/2011 for [this prompt](https://emblanon.livejournal.com/2297.html?thread=2437369#t2437369) on the Emblanon kink meme, for a thigh loving Franz. Posted to ao3 8/11/19.
> 
> I felt bad Franz never got the cuddles he wanted all these years, so in cleaning this up for ao3, I've added a scene at the end. :)

Franz knows early on he likes boys. 

His household is full of boys too. It’s just him and Forde in the house usually, and although Forde was older, their parents don’t really trust him after that time with the alcohol. So Kyle is usually there doing homework with Forde.  
  
Their mother is over-protective. By the time Kyle and Forde are in high school, Kyle’s taking honors classes and can’t stay at their house. Their mom finds some college student and he becomes their babysitter. Forde is bemused by it, just like he is with everything, and continues to paint. Franz is just entering middle school and all the awkwardness of his body growing and shifting in odd ways. So when Seth comes, he’s a revelation – tall, broad-shouldered, soft-spoken, gentle hands. He’s a _man_, and God does Franz want to be him.  
  
He soaks up all the attention Seth gives him. He stops asking Forde for homework help and goes to Seth instead, who patiently explains quadratic equations and what a topic sentence is. Forde takes one look at him and tells him he can see the stars in his eyes. Franz doesn’t get it and Forde ruffles his hair.  
  
One night, while their mother’s away, Forde and Franz spend the night at Seth’s apartment on the college campus. It’s one of those suite living arrangements, so they plan to camp out in the common area.  
  
Forde is trying to remember the face of a girl he saw in the hall – the charcoal isn’t agreeing with her complexion he says. Franz does what he always does and goes to ask Seth to quiz him on his flashcards for his next exam. He doesn’t think anything of opening the door to his room.  
  
“Hey, Seth can you – oh.” He really wasn’t expecting to see Seth’s bed occupied by a shirtless Seth, let alone another tanned body – a _male_ body – spread over him. The other man turns his head to look at him, and oh God is that saliva between his and Seth’s mouth?  
  
“Hey,” the man says back, licking away whatever’s – Franz can’t process it, he really can’t because it just might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life – on his lips.  
  
Franz can feel himself turning red, and he just can’t seem to move, because while he’s embarrassed he also feels a jolt of something down there.  
  
Seth has the sensibility to put his shirt back on. “Sorry, Glen,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to the other man’s cheek. “Can you give me a moment, Franz? I’ll be right out.”  
  
Franz is going to leave, he really is, but then his stupid squeaky voice gets out without his permission. “Can I do that too?”  
  
Seth looks a bit flummoxed, and Glen rolls onto his back and starts laughing – Franz can see his the tense and release of his abs – and then, thank God, Forde must hear something because he comes by.  
  
“Oh, hey Glen. Sorry about my brother…” And Forde grabs Franz by his collar and herds him away. Franz is still dazed when they sit down together on the couch.   
  
“So,” Forde says, “I think it’s time we had the talk…” 

* * *

By the time Franz enters high school, he knows he's gay. He doesn't just admire boys in the cerebral manner he might look at a well-done painting; he wants to sit close to them, take their hands, kiss them. And more than kissing one day, but Franz doesn't think he'll be ready to even  _ think _ of that, not after Forde sat him down for an awkward afternoon of porn. Forde had laughed at Franz's wide eyes, and at Franz's exclamation of, "How do they  _ do _ that," he'd dryly replied, "Lots of lube and lots of prep," and Franz thought there was something innately awkward about discussing what could quite probably be his older brother's sex life.  
  
So, by whatever devices of fate – porn, innate knowledge, Seth, a few lurid daydreams – Franz is pretty sure he’  s gay. It doesn't bother him, and he doesn't hide it, but he doesn't  _ broadcast _ it either. He's quiet to begin with, and being quiet is a good way to be observant. There's a group of out students who hold hands and make out in the hallways during passing period and lunch. There're also students like him, people he's pretty sure is gay, and there's this unspoken camaraderie between them.  B ut maybe he's just imagining the way people walk side by side and their hands look so close to touching, or maybe he just has a faulty gaydar.  
  
He drops in on the GSA meetings a lot. Most people think he's a member, but he's never signed up for their list or anything. It's how he meets Ross though.  
  
In the middle of Geometry, Ross leans over his desk and asks, "Hey, you're in the GSA club right?"  
  
Franz nods, finishing the equation. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I was wondering, what it's like. Not that I'm gay or anything," he hastily adds, backing out of Franz's space.  
  
"You can check it out for yourself you know, the S is for Straight. It wouldn't be much of an alliance otherwise."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Cool.  Cuz you know there's this girl and..."  
  
"Gentlemen," the teacher says as he passes by their desk.  
  
"Sorry," Ross chirps, leaning onto the back legs of his chair.  
  
The teacher makes noncommittal noises, and Ross goes back  back to his isosceles triangle , sneaking the occasional look at Franz. Franz is sure he thinks he's being discreet, but he isn't.  
  
At GSA's weekly lunch meetings on Wednesdays, Ross shows up fashionably late and takes a seat next to Franz. "I didn't want to be alone!" he whispers to Franz.  
  
It's the beginning of a long friendship. And it's a good one, Ross brings out the sly humor in Franz his family is known for, and Franz has someone to rely on when people make snide remarks in the locker room.  
  
When Ross invites him to his birthday party, Franz feels obligated to tell him he's gay.  
  
"Well, yeah," Ross says. "I mean, uhhh, I thought so, and I'm still not gay, but you're pretty cool and..."  
  
Franz rolls his eyes. "I get it. But..." He bites his lip. "You know, they might think you are. Gay, you know."  
  
Ross clasps him on the shoulders. "Well, whatever. My dad's still got an axe from his lumberjack days, and I'm not too bad with it myself. If people give us trouble, it'll be their problem. Now are you going to come to my party or what?"  
  
Franz smiles – Ross might not've given it much thought, but the  _ us _ meant a lot to Franz – and agrees. 

* * *

Franz goes to college and things get complicated.  
  
He's still gay. Or at least, that's what he tells everyone. He's gay in theory if not in practice, but what doe sit matter that he hasn't had a boyfriend? Everyone he knows just say they just _knew_ and Franz does know, and what is college but a great big opportunity to find someone?  
  
He and Ross are still friends. They live on opposite ends of the dorm; it'd been a mutual decision to not room together. Ross had been eager to discover the female undergrads and said that as much as he and Franz were friends, Franz knowing the finer details of his romance with the ladies was embarrassing even for him.  
  
To their friendship, they add a kid. Child prodigy really. Ewan's all of thirteen, taking college classes, and his sister is the one who brings him to and from campus. She's in the dance department, and Ewan is just as well known in the dance department as he is in the science. Franz and Ross often find him doing homework in the audience of Lackmere Hall during his sister's rehearsal hours.  
  
It's on his way to find Ewan for help with his Chem I midterm after lunch, when he first sees her. She's in the midst of a whole pack of girls, laughing, yelling, and marching towards the dining hall together. He wouldn't have even looked, but they're so many, and they're so _loud_ that he has to look.  
  
She's tall and blonde, hair cut near her chin and curling. Her grey duffle bag looks pretty empty, but it matches her slate tank and her bright orange spandex. And that pair of spandex hugs a very fine set of thighs, long, lean, thick with muscle, but softer than a man’s.  
  
He's embarrassed to admit it, but he really does stop in his tracks, and his first, overwhelming urge is to place his face between those thighs. It's... It's...  
  
The girls have already gone, but he's still frozen in place, the familiar heat of his face turning red all that's left.  
Franz asks around about the girl. Discreetly of course. Or it is, until he's talking about the blonde goddess to Ross while Ewan's around, and the next thing he knows, Ewan's shoving a laptop into his face.  
  
"Is this her?"  
  
And he asks with such unbridled enthusiasm, Franz couldn't say no if he wanted to, but luckily it is her.  
  
Ross leans over. "How'd you even _find_ her Facebook page?"  
  
Ewan leans back happily. "My sister's friends with everyone!" he chirps. Ewan's already leaning over Franz and typing rapidly. "Sent the profile link to you!"  
  
Franz stares and gapes like a fish, and Ross laughs at him.  
  
Franz is ashamed to say that he does indeed check his Facebook when he gets back to his room. To his credit, he does hold out through a full day of classes and a hall meeting before checking. The blonde goddess turns out to be named Amelia, she's a freshman too, originally from a small town, and judging by the photos she's tagged in, she's on the rowing team.  
  
He doesn't friend her; he hasn't even _met_ her.  
  
And he probably wouldn't meet her. The campus is big, the population is huge, and really what are the odds of them meeting each other, and what is Franz suppose to say to her? _Hi, you have nice thighs, let's be friends_? Or, as Ross ribs him, _How are you supposed to meet the gentlemen if they think you're straight?_ (_I could like both_ Franz had replied, and Ross had taken the Xbox controller out of his hands) Luckily, Ewan is a cute kid, and he knows it.  
  
Ewan messages him to meet him for lunch in the union, and Franz expects to see him with Tethys and her friends. Instead, he's sitting with Amelia, and they're talking like they're old friends.  
  
Franz freezes, but picks himself up. Ewan sees him and waves. "This is my friend Franz! Franz, this is Amelia!"  
  
Amelia sets down her sandwich and extends her hand. "Hi," she says smiling. "Nice to meet you. Ewan's said so much about you."  
  
Franz takes it. "Same," he says. "I'm Franz."  
  
She giggles. "I know."  
  
Franz sits down across from them, and Ewan winks at him. 

* * *

Nothing ever might’ve come of his girl crush on Amelia, if it wasn’t for the homecoming afterparty at Amelia’s dorm. She wound up in Voss, which has enough upperclassman to have easy access to alcohol.

Franz is so nervous around Amelia, he downs more Solo cups of punch than he should, and whatever it’s spiked with goes to his head so quickly even Ewan laughs at him.

“Even _I _know not to drink anything but water at a party like this!” he giggles.

Then Ross shouts, “There’s Amelia!” and shoves Franz towards her.

As Franz mumbles something, Amelia cocks her head at him.

“C’mon, let’s get your somewhere quieter,” she says over the crowd. 

Taking the cup from his hand, she sets it on a table full of other red cups. She hooks her elbow through his, and he leans on her as she leads him up the stairs.

Is she leading him to… her … bedroom? He… what…? His confusion about her collides in his brain. How much he wanted to touch, how little he wanted things like sex with her, so what did he want?

She sets him down on the edge of her bed and looks at him, haloed in the bright hall lights behind her. Even with her door wide open, the roar of the party fades a little. 

“Are you doing alright? I haven’t seen you this tipsy before.”

She’d seen him at one of these parties before?

“Yeah, at the track meet with Ross?”

Oh, he must’ve said that out loud. Ross had joined the club level track team, and there’d been a mile run after drinking a lot of beer. Franz hadn’t drunk much though; he didn’t want to fall and hurt himself. She’d been there?

People pass by her door, laughing, spitting out alcohol. Some take a quick glance inside, but most ignore them. A couple kisses, giggles, and tugs one another down the hallway.

Amelia sits on the bed, leaning against the gingham pillows. Reaching into her back pocket, she fishes out her phone to send a quick text. 

Franz wishes he knew where his phone was, he could text Forde. Forde always knew what to say to girls, even the girls he wasn’t flirting with but just wanted to draw.

He has to ask now or he’ll never do it. Or maybe he shouldn’t because it’s a terrible idea and if he can’t even explain _why_ to himself, how could he explain to her?

“Can I put my face in your thighs?”

“Uh, what?”

...oh no, he really said that out loud. And now he can’t stop himself. Franz tries to mime it out, but his hands aren’t where he thinks they are, so he just stares at them for a moment.

Amelia blinks, then tilts her head. “Are you into that smothering thing, because I’m not going to try and crush your face with my thighs.”

“That sounds terrifying and amazing, but no. I just wanna..” He mimes smooshing his face.

“You make me look like a cat.”

“Exactly!”

“So you wanna pretend my thighs are a fluffy cat.”

“Yesh, but I know you’re Amelia and not a cat!”

“I’m glad you didn’t make a cat pun there.”

Franz doesn’t get why he would’ve, so he just smiles.

A look crosses her face that he couldn’t translate even if he was sober. Considering? Confused? Determined? Wiggling her toes, she points at her extended legs.

He grins dopily, crawls between her legs. She parts them ever so slightly with a confused look on her face at the turn of events. He places his face exactly where he’s been wanting. Her thighs have give, but they’re strong and sure. He curls his arms around her knee, that still smells a little of sweat and spandex.

After a couple of moments where he doesn’t push his way further up her thighs, he feels her relax. She kicks her calves over his legs.

“You okay down there?”

He nods his head against her thigh.

“Geez, this really is like having a cat...”

She places a hardback book on top of his head and begins reading. 

Franz drifts happily to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> While I originally had written this with thinking Franz was bi, I’ve come to view this fic as gay!Franz having a deeply intimate but nonsexual relationship with Amelia.


End file.
